


The Scratchy Jumper

by Roryfinn



Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Protective Harley Keener, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: Peter, Harley and Rylee have family movie night with Stephen and Tony when Harley realizes that his youngest sibling might not be as okay as they let on to be.!!READ THE TAGS!!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Harley Keener & Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763275
Kudos: 34





	The Scratchy Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Please read work caution this story contains Self-harm! 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

“Stephenie, can you go get the kids and tell them that is movie time.” 

Stephen got up and went to get all the kids. 

_Kids._

He and Tony adopted Peter after May died from a heart attack. They adopted Harley after his mom and sister died in a car accident. Then, they adopted Rylee. Their adoption was the most interesting. 

Rylee was a foreign exchange student at Harley and Peter’s school, Midd Town. Peter came home one day saying how cool his new friend was and that they were from The United Kingdom and were Midd Town’s newest exchange student. Peter became really friendly with them over the school year. Then one day Tony got an email from their parents saying that they would like them to be Rylee’s legal guardian or they were going into the system and being sent back to the UK. They signed the papers that were faxed over along with the email. 

And now they have the most amazing kids in the world. 

Stephen snapped out of his thoughts and made his way up to their kids' rooms. 

He knocked on Peter’s already open door. All three of them were in the teen's room. Harley and Peter playing Mario Kart and Rylee watching them. Their usually pale face was flush from the heat and they were playing with their MIT hoodie cuffs. 

“Come on its movie night.” Peter and Harley’s head perked up and they ran downstairs to start the popcorn and collect the snacks from around the house. Stephen called out to them, “ Rylee is picking the movie tonight!” A collective groan was heard from below them and he chuckled. 

“Do u have a hair tie Mum?” 

Stephen handed them a hair tie off of his wrist. He learned to carry at least one after they adopted them. 

“Thank you.”

They put their long dirty blonde hair up into a messy bun, grabbed their glasses and followed Stephen down the stairs and into the common room. 

Rylee and Harley sat down next to each other on one side of the couch. Peter and Stephen sat on the other while Tony sat on the love seat in the corner. Rylee put on _Toy Story 2_ and curled into Harley’s side. 

Overtime Harley became very protective of Rylee. They got bullied a lot in school and Harley may or may not have gotten into a couple of fights over them. Nevertheless, he would do anything to protect their youngest sibling. Even if that meant getting detention every so often. 

“Rylee stop playing with your sleeve.” He swatted their hand away. 

“Sorry about that.” They couldn’t quite stop though. Their jumper was irritating the skin under it in a way it didn’t most.

_He probably doesn't want you to ruin his jumper._

**Or you are just a nuisance. Maybe he doesn't want to spend any time with u at all and he really just hates you. What if everyone hates you-**

”Are you okay Rylee?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m alright. My jumper is just a bit scratchy that’s all.” Harley nodded. “The film is just about over; can you get Mum and Dad upstairs and I’ll get Peter up and into bed.”

“Yeah sure. But why do you get Peter? He's the easiest.” 

“Because I said so.” Rylee picked up Peter, who is significantly lighter thanks to the spider bite, and brought him into his room while Harley woke up Stephen and Tony and told them to get to bed.

“Rylee!” 

“Yeah Harley?” 

“Make sure you sleep well, you're making breakfast tomorrow because we all love your pancakes!” They let out a soft chuckle and headed to bed themselves.

\---

Rylee stared at the glow in the dark stars on their ceiling and tried to fall back asleep but at this point it was useless. Their thoughts swam around in their head and at this point, sleep was a long lost friend. 

They sat up, their head filled with memories of their birth parents. 

**They hated you. That's why they gave you away.**

_Not now let me sleep, please._

**You know it's true. That's why they sent you to boarding school. That's why they sent you here. That's why they gave you up. They never loved you.**

The voice was back. Wrong, it wasn't a ’voice’ it was their anxiety. They knew they shouldn't listen and give in but sometimes they couldn't help it. 

**You know you're useless Rylee. You know what to do.**

And they did. They reached into their nightstand and pulled out a small blade. They held it in their hands knowing what they needed to do but still hesitating. 

Slowly, they rolled up their sleeves looking at the other thin red lines they had drawn before. They drew three more lines before deciding that it was enough for tonight. They cleaned the lines with alcohol wipes and finally fell into a dreamless sleep. 

\---

Rylee was the first one up as always. They went downstairs to make breakfast for their family. 

_Blueberry for Dad, cinnamon for Mum, choc chip for Peter and regular for Harley._

They finished up the pancakes and eggs and set the table for everyone just as Stephen got up and headed downstairs. 

”Morning Mum, I apologize if I woke you.” 

”Morning Rylee, you didn't wake me. Tea?” 

They nodded yes, ”I could go for a cuppa, thank you.”

”You made everyone their favourite type of pancakes? How long did this take?” Stephen put water in the kettle and told JARVIS to boil the kettle. 

”Not long, it was really nothing. I'm always up early anyway.”

Stephen hummed in reply. 

Rylee made themselves toast and sipped the tea Stephen made for them. 

”Rylee?”

”Yeah, Mum?”

He reached out and grabbed their arm. Slowly he set their tea down. Rylee gulped.

”What are you doing?”

”Last night Harley said you kept playing with the sleeves of your hoodie and noticed something underneath them.” He lightly grabbed the cuff of the jumper. ”Rylee, can I see?”

**They are going to hate you after this. No one will ever want you. You will just end up in the system anyway. Say goodbye to your family because you really screwed up now.**

”Rylee! I'm going to take a look, alright.”

They nodded, trusting the doctor in him. He lifted the sleeve revealing the thin red and white lines that littered their arm. 

”Rylee…”

“Rylee…please tell me what's going on.We can’t let this go one it’s really dangerous and incredibly unhealthy.” 

They met their faux mother's eyes. They saw the hurt and the pleading behind the words. Their heart stung. They looked down. 

“I don’t know. I just- I keep thinking about them.”

“Them?”

“My birth parents. They just left me. And I don’t mean by putting me up for adoption and leaving me in this foreign place.” Rylee paused searching for the right words hoping, trying not to hurt the older man in front of them. “I love you guys so much and believe me it’s so much better here. You guys don’t do what they did and-“ Stephen cut them off. 

“‘What they did to you?!’ We will touch on  _ that _ after we clean you up okay.” They nodded and Strange went and got the first aid kit from the bathroom. “When I finish wrapping your arms can we go through your room and remove anything potentially dangerous.”

Rylee nodded and Strange finished wrapping their arms. “Don’t tell Harley…or Peter. Please I don’t want him to realize how much everything affects me. I don’t want him to see how weak I am.” 

“Rylee Waters you are not weak. You should talk to him. He might understand you more than you think. Especially with a father like yours.”

“Former or current.” 

“I’m going to tell him you said that.”

“Go ahead. I bet he will be proud I made a good joke for once.” 

Stephen chuckled, “Alright you have a point. Are the bandages okay?” Rylee nodded and looked back down. “Hey, nothing is going to change. No one will love you less. I promise, alright.”

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like to know Rylee’s backstory?
> 
> As always comments, kudos and prompts are appreciated!


End file.
